lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Time Palace/Story
Story for the Time Palace event. Can be accessed by tapping on Films. Script *(Their exploration comes to a sudden halt when Nikki and Momo arrive at a warm, beautiful hall.) *(Gentle sunlight shines on the walls and roof of the palatial hall, outlining it in gold. A huge clock slowly turns, reminiscent os time's eternal flow.) *'Momo:' So pretty! But... are you sure this is the right place, Nikki? *'Nikki:' The address on the letter says this is the place. Let's go inside and take a look. *(Nikki knocks lightly on the tightly-shut door. A muffled sound is heard, as the two large doors slide open automatically.) *'Momo:' ...Wow! *(Countless clocks of all shapes and styles hang on the walls inside, surprising Nikki and Momo. Photo albums float through the air, their pages laden with scrolling photos.) *(Among the intertwined sound of ticking clocks, the footsteps of an unknown person approach.) *'???:' Nikki, and her adorable kitty companion... Welcome to the Hall of Time. I am the guardian of this place. *(The speaker wears a gorgeous dress as profound as the night sky, adorned with a ticking clock. She turns gracefully, revealing a staircase and beckoning Nikki to follow her.) *'Nikki:' Hello, and thank you for inviting us to the... Hall of Time. *'Momo:' Did this place earn its name from all the clocks it houses? *'Time Keeper:' This place houses not only clocks, but time itself. *'Nikki:' ...Time itself? *'Momo:' What does that mean? *'Time Keeper:' Past, present, or future, famous or ordinary, this place keeps record of every person's every living moment within its walls. *'Time Keeper:' The Hall of Time collects the warm, beautiful moments of a person's life, precipitating them as unforgettable fragments of time. *(She lifts a hand, and Nikki's life's photo album appears before her eyes, revealing countless photos of moments long past.) *'Nikki:' This is... when Kimi came to celebrate my birthday with me! *'Momo:' And this one is of Pigeon Forest at night... seeing it now, it looks so beautiful! *'Nikki:' And this one! This was when Ace helped us escape from that high tower in Pigeon Palace! *'Momo:' I thought we were going to end up as fish food in the River Varna for sure! *'Nikki:' So many memories! This one is... *'Momo:' ...When i met Bobo for the first time. At Wheat Field ... *(After a brief silence, Momo's spirits appear to lower. Nikki gently pats his head.) *'Nikki:' Our journey in Miraland isn't over yet, Momo. I believe a miracle can still happen, that the people we think most about will receive our kind thoughts! *(Momo rubs his eyes with a fluffy paw, then nods his head energetically.) *'Time Keeper:' Aside from these precious memories, I have yet another gift for you, Nikki. *(A pit suddenly appears in the ground, and a delicate hourglass floats up from within its depths.) *'Time Keeper:' This is the Sand of Dream. Simply flip the hourglass to travel back through time to points of your past. *'Nikki:' Travel through time, to points of our past... *'Momo:' Hurry up Nikki, give it a shot! *(Nikki reaches out and carefully turns the hourglass over. A blinding light dazzles Nikki and Momo.) *(When the flash subsides, Nikki finds herself in a warmly-lit bedroom, wearing a beautiful long dress. The guardian of time is nowhere to be seen.) *'Ace:' Don't just stand around, Nikki. Come have your pictures taken once you're finished changing. *'Nikki:' Huh? Ace? How are you... *'Debbie:' Nikki! You can use the mirror over here! *'Momo:' ...Debbie? You're here, too? *'Debbie:' Of course I'm here! I picked this dress out, after all. Do you like it? *'Nikki:' Yeah, it's beautiful, but... *'Eli:' Then go sit over there, okay? And that cat too, back to your place as well. *(Nikki goes to where Eli directed her and sits down. She picks up Momo and sets him down on the back of her seat.) *'Momo:' Even though I don't know why, I feel like I've accepted this design before. Also I feel... strangely happy? *'Nikki:' Me too, now that you mention it... *'Ace:' I'm finished setting the camera's timer, get read everyone! Give me your hand, Nikki! *(A warm hand and the sound of laughter. Happiness and euphoria captured forever with the click of the shutter.) *'Nikki:' Thank you all, for three years of precious, unforgettable memories... *'Nikki:' I'm sure we'll make even more happy memories and even miracles in the future. *(A new journey, sure to be even more amazing.) Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Time Palace